


Bullet

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Jim Moriarty, BAMF Sebastian Moran, Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Jim Moriarty is a Little Shit, M/M, Minor Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Missing Scene, POV Sebastian Moran, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Jim Moriarty has a question. And against his better judgement, Sebastian says yes.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 10





	Bullet

"Now Tiger, I want you to listen to me." Jim Moriarty says plainly as he fiddles with his own gun. "I'm going to make Sherly destroy himself."

"I know." Sebastian says. He's heard all of this before. 

"And no matter what, I promise you that I will. Do you trust me?" He looks up to meet his eyes then. Sebastian blanches slightly; hell, they're criminals, that's a big thing to ask of him. But does he?

"Yes."

"Good." Jim says, small hands loading the gun. He clicks the safety on. There's a pause. "I might destroy myself too in the process, Tiger..." And Sebastian narrows his eyes then with a frown. "But no matter what I do, no matter what happens--trust me."

And against his better judgement, he repeats himself, "Yes."


End file.
